Many individuals are increasingly utilizing wireless communication devices to remain in contact with business associates and friends. For example, a user of a wireless communication device may utilize voice calls, voice mail messages, email, Short Message Service (SMS) text messages, Instant Messaging (IM) applications, and other data services to stay in touch with various contacts. In addition, some social networking systems, such as the websites Facebook (www.facebook.com) and Twitter (www.twitter.com), allow a user to stay in touch with a group of friends by posting status updates. Typically, a user may access a social networking system to update status information associated with the user's profile. For example, if the user goes to a coffee shop, the user may connect to the social networking system and post a status update message that indicates the location of the coffee shop so that others may meet the user there if they are in the proximity.
Some social networking systems have an associated social networking application which may be installed on the user's wireless communication device. In this case, the user may access the social networking system via the social networking application. The social networking application allows the user to update status information associated with the user's profile on the social networking system. In addition to enabling the user to access the social networking system, the social networking application may also automatically update the user's status information.